


One Day

by fandomismyship



Series: Stetopher's Life Together. [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, No Interaction Between Stiles and His Boyfriends, Pack mentioned - Freeform, This Is Just About Erica Figuring It Out, finding out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 21:32:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4237404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomismyship/pseuds/fandomismyship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You smell a lot like Peter."</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Day

The warm sunny air breezed over Stiles skin and he settled back on the grass, the small strands of grass brushing over his skin and making him feel at peace with the world. The boy closed his eyes, taking comfort in the darkness now accompanying the warmth. Laughter echoed in his head as he heard the Pack mess around, each of them enjoying the warm day as much as he was. A hand pressed against his skin and Stiles opended his eyes slowly, squinting at the figure now blocking the sun from his view. "I was quite enjoying the sun," he mused, raising an eyebrow as the figure got closer before blonde hair brushed over his face and he huffed. "Erica, go away."

"You smell weird," the girl commented, sniffing Stiles scent a bit more before moving up and tilting her head. "You don't smell like Stiles."

Right, Werewolves and their ridiculious obessesion with scents. Peter was the worse, Stiles had decided, the wolf would rub against him as much as he could, obviously marking Stiles as his property. Creeperwolf. "I'm obviously not Stiles," the boy commented sarcastically, watching Erica move to sit next to him before moving up and crossing his legs. "Is there a point to this or are you just being possessive...?"

"You smell a lot like Peter."

Ah. "Have you been smelling Peter a lot?"

"Very funny Stiles," Erica shot back, pulling a face at the boy before shoving his shoulder. "You're sleeping with Peter, aren't you?"

"That's quite the leap, Catwoman." Stiles wasn't going to give in his secret that easily. It wasn't that Stiles didn't trust Erica, he did, he trusted all the Pack; well, maybe not Jackson, but he was a dick. Stiles was just scared of someone finding out by accident and getting Chris or Peter into trouble, he'd never forgive himself.

"You didn't deny it, Stiles." Stiles would forever hate and love how smart and intune with everyone else Erica was. Even if she acted like a badass, she was still that scared and vunrable girl underneath her low-cut red t-shirt that would give her life for any of her friends.

"Would you judge me if that were true?" Stiles asked hesitantly, his heart rate pcking up a bit and of course Erica would notice that. Her hand laid on Stiles and she rolled her eyes.

"Stiles, you're sleeping with a hot and older man, I'm jealous." Erica's smirk made Stiles chuckle and the honey eyed boy squeezed her hand before stretching out and lying back down on the grass. "Wait, does that mean you're sleeping with Chris too?"

Stiles was happy that Allison knew, no doubt Erica would have eventually let it slip to her through teasing Stiles. Why were all the girls in the Pack so smart? It just proved the stereotypes towards men true. Eugh. "It's not just sex."

"It's mainly sex, though, isn't it?"

"No, Erica." Stiles rolled his eyes and threw his arms over his face, blocking out the sun and Erica. "It's a proper relationship."

"Which you've chosen to keep hidden from everybody, you kinky son of a bitch." Erica poked his side and Stiles huffed as he squirmed, moving his arms down to his chest and resting his hands over his Bruce Banner t-shirt. "Are they good to you?"

That made Stiles pause for a moment, a worried look on Erica's face when he checked to see her face. "Yes, Erica, they treat me very well. I... I love them." It was the first time Stiles had admitted that aloud to anybody without Chris or Peter right there.

"I'm glad," Erica said softly, patting Stiles cheek and looking at somebody with a tilted head. Stiles moved up onto his elbows and a smile graced his lip as he looked at Peter and Chris. Peter was sitting on the grass, his back against a tree and a book in his hand. Chris was resting against his boyfriend, enjoying the hand running through his hair as he slept peacefully in the shade of the tree. It was a scene Stiles wished he could join, so that he could be apart of every moment between the lovers, so that he could get those happy memories to tell friends and family alike for years to come. "Go to them."  
  
"What?" Stiles raised an eyebrow, looking at Erica as if she'd grown a third breast suddenly. "You're joking, right?"

"Well, why not?"

"Because my dad could pass, anybody front he station could! Erica, it's not even legal."

"It's only illegal if you're having intercourse."

"Which we are," Stiles pointed out, rolling his eyes before putting a hand over her mouth. "Sh, no more. I'm fine sitting here with the sexiest girl in the park."

"I'm flattered," Erica cooed, pushing Stiles hand away.

"I meant Lydia, she's not sitting too far away," Stiles joked, smirking widely and dodging the hit to the back of his head before lying back down again. "Nah, you know I meant you, Superwoman."

"Nerd."

"Dork."

"Do you two ever stop bickering?" a deep voice asked, Erica perking up as Boyd sat next to her and the girl plastered herself against the bulking boy, almost purring as he started to run a hand through her hair. Erica and Boyd were ridiculously cute, both of them clearly deeply in love with the other. Nothing could separate them, they all knew that. 

"Bickering is fun," Stiles said distractedly as he looked over at his boyfriends, smiling softly at Peter as they met each others eyes. One day Stiles would proudly hold their hands, snuggle with them in public, be disgustingly open with PDA and maybe say _I do_. One day.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I just felt like having them have a nice and relaxing day and then Erica suddenly appeared. It happens.  
> My updates might be a little iffy and sucky for a while, I think I have the flu again and I'm not really awake long enough to focus too hard.
> 
> As always, feel free to leave kudos and comments! :)  
> Feel free to also request stuff in this series, either in the comments or at my blog; bilbowatsonholmes.tumblr.com  
> I don't have a beta, so please point out any mistakes and also tell me what I could improve if you want to! :)  
> Thank you!


End file.
